A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weather resistant road lighting.
B. Description of the Prior Art
As seen in FIGS. 1-3, the prior art road light has a housing with a lens facing downward. The housing is typically made of a top cover, and a bottom tray. Components are sandwiched between the top cover and bottom tray. A ballast is typically mounted behind the lamp which is typically a high-intensity discharge lamp or LED lamp. The ballast is thus enclosed in the same space as the high-intensity discharge lamp. The high-intensity discharge lamp has a reflector enclosing the lamp between the reflector and the lens. The reflector optionally includes a seal for sealing the lens from the elements.